


Eponymous Poor Boy

by wayfaring_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Illnesses, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfaring_wolf/pseuds/wayfaring_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od dawna wiadomo, że dla Dereka stado jest bardzo ważne. Nieraz poświęca się w imię wspólnego dobra i robi rzeczy, na które nie zawsze ma ochotę. Uwaga, to opowiadanie jest dość dziwne i opisuje przeżycia towarzyszące wymiotowaniu. Znowu kochający Derek w akcji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eponymous Poor Boy

**Author's Note:**

> To był mój pierwszy Sterek, napisałam go tuż po zakończeniu oglądania pierwszego sezonu. Jak to moje stereki mają w zwyczaju - opiekuńczość i słodko-gorzkość przede wszystkim.

Obserwował mecz z daleka, niechętnie śledząc sylwetkę McCalla na boisku. Miał nadzieję, że ten nie narobi znów jakiegoś bałaganu, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na jakiekolwiek rozmowy czy interwencje. Trzymał się na dystans, nie chcąc być zauważonym. Rzucił wzrokiem na skład drużyny, wszyscy wyglądali na całych i zdrowych, jedynym elementem nie pasującym do reszty było puste miejsce, które zazwyczaj zajmował numer dwudziesty czwarty. Stilinski. Zaczął rozglądać się uważniej, nadstawił uszu i wziął kilka głębszych wdechów, chcąc wyczuć jego obecność w okolicy. Niemożliwym było, by opuścił mecz. Zawsze pilnował tego nieopierzonego pisklaka, Scotta. Ruszył się z bezpiecznego miejsca, podszedł bliżej - nic. W szatni - pusto. Stilesa tu po prostu nie było.   
Wycofał się w momencie, gdy mecz się zakończył. Zdecydował się na powrót do domu, nie widząc dla siebie innego zajęcia, Scott wyglądał na zadowolonego i wszystko zdawało się być w normie. Spacerowym krokiem wrócił do ruiny, legł na kanapie chwytając książkę. Na sen i tak było za wcześnie, a odrobina spokoju jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.  
Nocą stał się nieco bardziej pobudzony niż zwykle, skończył książkę, zaczął nawet ćwiczyć ale po kilku podciągnięciach się na drążku odechciało mu się wysiłku fizycznego. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, z zamiarem zrobienia sobie krótkiego spaceru przed zaśnięciem w legowisku.   
Niebo było prawdziwie czarne, tylko gdzieniegdzie nacentkowane obecnością gwiazd. Idąc tam, gdzie go nogi poniosły, zawędrował na uśpione osiedle. Nie wiedział, która godzina była. Koło pierwszej? Drugiej? W każdym razie w środowe noce okolica była aż nazbyt spokojna. Nasłuchiwał jej odgłosów, oddechów śpiących zwierząt, poruszających się we śnie ludzi, dosłyszał jakąś szepczącą do siebie na kanapie parę.   
Takie normalne miasteczko, tak samo spokojne od lat. Pamiętał je jako dziecko, przypominał sobie różne obrazy mijając poszczególne miejsca. A tam kiedyś wisiała huśtawka, a tam była drewniana szopa, a tam to, a tam tamto... jednak historia subtelnie zmienia wszystko tak, że nim się obejrzysz, jakiś szczegół przestaje pasować, czasem tym szczegółem stajesz się ty sam i wtedy... wtedy musisz po prostu odpocząć i podjąć decyzje, które miejsce ma być naprawdę twoim.   
Czuł pod nogami asfalt, czuł zapach nocy. Mógł iść gdzie tylko chciał, gdzie tylko go nogi poniosą. Było to cudowne uczucie.   
Nagle jego uszy przewiercił nietypowy, nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Podniósł głowę, rozglądając się czujnie. Zauważył światło, w domu nikogo innego jak Stilinskich. Stamtąd też dobiegał ten dziwny odgłos. Okno od pokoju Stilesa było otwarte, błyskawicznie pokonał odległość i wskoczył do wnętrza mieszkania. Jego nozdrza wychwyciły nieprzyjemny odór żółci i półstrawionego pokarmu. Poszedł jego śladem, by trafić do łazienki, na podłodze której znalazł chłopaka, niemal przytulającego się do klozetowej muszli. Był zzieleniały, niemiłosiernie spocony i wyglądał na zupełnie wyczerpanego. W dodatku zakrztusił się prawie na widok wilkołaka, odsuwając się pod kabinę prysznicową. Oddychał szybko, udręczony wzrok zdawał być się tylko w części przytomny.  
\- Co.. tu.. robisz? - wydusił z siebie, zaskoczony. - Wystraszyłeś mnie.  
Hale czym prędzej spłukał resztki jedzenia, przez co nieco mu ulżyło. Niewiele co prawda, ponieważ sam Stiles w dalszym ciągu pachniał okropnie. To już jednak był w stanie znieść, wolał zapach potu od wymiocin. Dobrze, że chłopak zdążył do łazienki, chociaż myślenie w ten sposób zdawało się być na swój sposób okrutne. Cały przypadek zdawał się być paskudny, nic tak nie osłabiało organizmu jak gwałtowne pozbywanie się pokarmu. Czyżby się zatruł? Upił? Był w ciąży? Pytania odrobinę dręczyły Dereka, mimo wszystko powstrzymywał się od ich zadawania.   
\- Pomogę ci. - rzucił, podchodząc nieco bliżej, oglądając chorego. Wilkołaki rzadko kiedy cierpią na niestrawność. Albo może to nie była ona? Dotknął dłonią czoła chłopaka, a ciepło uderzyło w jego dłoń. Gorączka. To raczej nie było zwykłe zatrucie pokarmowe. - Chcesz wrócić do pokoju?  
Stiles skinął głową i spróbował podnieść się z ziemi, jednak jego nogi były jak z waty. Wsparł się o Dereka i zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków, starając się trzymać jak najlepiej. Wszechogarniające zmęczenie i zawroty głowy utrudniały sprawę, ale w końcu dotarli do pokoju. Stilinski usiadł na łóżku, nie chcąc kłaść się płasko. Z każdą zmianą położenia głowy wiązała się kolejna fala zawrotów, czego chciał uniknąć. Czuł się jak w piekle, oddychał ciężko, cały mokry od potu. Przez otwarte okno wpadał chłodny wiatr, który niósł ze sobą przyjemną ochłodę. Wilkołak jednak przymknął je, wiedząc, że pomysł chłodzenia się w ten sposób nie był zbyt mądry. Zaczął szperać po szafkach, szukając czystych ubrań. Wygrzebał jakiś podkoszulek i spodenki, przysiadł obok Stilesa by pomóc mu się przebrać. Rzeczy, które miał na sobie były całkowicie mokre od potu, w dodatku odrobinę cuchnęły wymiocinami. Odrzucił je w kąt, pomógł nałożyć te czyste.  
Temperatura go niepokoiła, trzeba było ją jakoś zbić. Pomógł brunetowi się wygodniej ułożyć, okrył go kołdrą i ruszył na przeszukiwanie mieszkania. Najpierw zbiegł do kuchni, po szklankę i butelkę wody, w łazience znalazł niewielki ręcznik i plastikowy pojemnik, który napełnił lodowatą wodą. Gdy wrócił do pokoju postawił wszystko na nocnym stoliku, zapalając lampkę a gasząc główne światło. Nie było ono konieczne, a najlepszym dla chłopca wyjściem było zaśnięcie. Sen był lekarstwem na wszystko, chociaż w takim stanie zaśnięcie było trudnym wyzwaniem.   
Namoczył ręcznik i położył go na czole Stilesa, jako zimny okład. Miał nadzieję, że to coś da, że choć trochę zbije temperaturę. Chłopak wykrzywił się, chłód wzmagał zawroty, wobec tego starał się nie zamykać oczu, by ich jeszcze nie wzmacniać. Miał nadzieję, że przejdą, ponieważ sen gdy wszystko dookoła się kręciło był niemożliwy. Westchnął ciężko, wyczerpany. Po chwili zimno stało się przyjemne, chłodna woda, która znaczyła stróżką boki jego czaszki była prawie jak zbawienie.  
\- Musisz pić. - Derek nalał wody do szklanki i przystawił do ust Stilinskiego. Ten wziął kilka łyków, przekonany, że i tak zaraz je zwróci. Wypił jednak całość, bo pomimo wstrętu do przyjmowania czegokolwiek był naprawdę potwornie spragniony. Miał nadzieję, że zdoła utrzymać w sobie taką porcję płynów. W takich momentach naprawdę kochał smak wody, który stawał się niemal luksusem, stłamszonym przez wymioty.  
Hale odłożył szklankę i ponownie namoczył ręcznik. Stiles jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak mizernie i krucho. Jego serce waliło mu w tej niewielkiej klatce piersiowej jak dzwon, który można było w każdej chwili wyrwać, uciszyć. Zacisnąć w pazurach i patrzeć jak lekko pulsuje. A chłopak nie miałby jak się bronić, pozbawiony sił. Derek nie chciał mu jednak robić krzywdy, teraz czuł się za niego odpowiedzialny. Jakby był jego opiekunem. Ojciec chłopaka pewnie był na nocnej zmianie, wobec czego zostawił go samego.  
\- Dziękuję. - powiedział, zabierając sobie resztki energii. - Mógłbyś zgasić lampkę? Chyba spróbuję zasnąć... - przełknął ślinę, przypominając sobie czym poprzednie próby snu się kończyły.  
Derek bez słowa wykonał polecenie i wyszedł za drzwi, zostawiając bruneta samego. Zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić. Zaczynał być zmęczony, powrót do domu zdawał się być bardzo kuszącą opcją, jednak nie miał sumienia zostawić Stilesa w takim stanie. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak teraz już zaśnie i prześpi się chociaż do rana. Sam zaś osunął się pod ścianą, chcąc czuwać przy drzwiach.   
Przysnął, ale nie dłużej niż po czterdziestu minutach został obudzony. Zerwał się z miejsca i otworzył drzwi od pokoju, dzięki czemu Stiles prawie na niego wpadł. Dzięki szybkiemu ruchowi do kolizji nie doszło, Derek pomógł chorowitemu utrzymać równowagę i szybko dostać się do łazienki. Znowu wymioty. Jeszcze ostrzejszy zapach żołądkowej żółci podrażnił nozdrza wilkołaka, chociaż ten nie miał pojęcia, czym znów chłopak mógł rzygać. Sytuacja wyglądała na fatalną, skoro nawet sama woda się nie przyjmowała. Myślami szukał informacji, który lekarz ma dyżur i jaka apteka jest o tej porze otwarta, w ogóle nie miał pojęcia co robić.   
Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał w jego oczy, a to spojrzenie przeszyło go na wylot. Było jakby pozbawione emocji i wspomnień. Wewnętrzne, czyste, instynktowne. Wyglądało, jakby dusza uleciała z ciała i ustąpiła miejsca czemuś głębszemu. Wszystko minęło jednak z mrugnięciem oka i napadem rozpaczy ze strony Stilesa, który w końcu zaczął ryczeć i walić pięściami we wszystko, co znalazło się pod jego ręką. Nagły przypływ adrenaliny był jeszcze gorszym omenem, wobec czego Derek chwycił chłopaka, odciągając go do tyłu i blokując własnymi ramionami. Wyczuwał strach, złość, wyczuwał wszystko czym naładowany jak bombą był brunet.   
\- Puść mnie, mam dosyć! Wariuję, dłużej nie wytrzymam, ja chcę się obudzić, ja... - nagle urwał, zatrzymując się jakby w pół ruchu i patrząc na swoje dłonie. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery... osiem, dziewięć, dziesięć. Miał wszystkie place, policzył je, to nie był sen. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły torsje po raz kolejny, bezsilny obrócił się do wilkołaka, po prostu kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu, przyciskając się do niego, zaciskając paznokcie na jego skórze. - Mam dość, mam tego wszystkiego dość...  
Hale zabrał chłopaka z ziemi i zaniósł do pokoju. Był lekki jak piórko i całkowicie roztrzęsiony. Pot przesiąkł przez koszulkę Stilesa i zaczął zwilżać tę należącą do Dereka. Mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze przez długi czas nie wywabi z niej tego zapachu. Położył chłopaka na łóżku i sięgnął po szklankę. Tym razem nalał o wiele mniej wody, przysunął do ust bruneta. Ten wolno wypił jeden łyk, a potem kolejny. Dwa, tyle wystarczyło na początek, miał nadzieję, że tym razem nic się nie stanie. Wilkołak okrył go kołdrą, tak nieprzyjemnie wilgotną, pogłaskał po mokrych włosach.  
\- Nie chcę spać. Spanie jest głupie, kurde, zostań, błagam. To wszystko jest jak jakiś koszmar, jak...   
Derek ułożył się obok niego, przyciskając jego czoło do własnego czoła. Oddechy owiewały ich twarze, było to uspokajającym doświadczeniem. Hale zamknął oczy, a Stiles przysunął się bliżej niego, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Może spróbuje zasnąć po raz kolejny. Może teraz się uda.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz? - spytał, po raz ostatni podnosząc powieki przed zaśnięciem.  
\- Bo jesteś moim stadem, Stiles. Dobranoc. - szepnął, gładząc go dłonią po ciepłej szyi.


End file.
